degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Esme Song/@comment-32556969-20170716232506
i actually like Esme i completley understannd her she is not crazy she has a mental illness yes she did awful things not because she is evil but to keep her lover ones and this was like fear of abondonement and this is kinda like BPD since it has been never done on degrassi yet i think she is the first POC character to have a mental illness on degrassi if i am not wrong and that's actually very original i am actually a student on psychology college and i find this representation totally normal i don't know why people hate her i mean there are mental diseases that let you be like that , she suffered from a trauma in her childhood her mom killed herself and her father still blames her maybe she suffered from abuse from her father , had anxiety due her medication , i mean Eli , Craig and hunter all had done horrible things because of their mental illnesses why people don't judge them Hunter nearly killed 7 people but the fandom loves him is this because she is a woman she had a tragic background even if she gave miles drugs she wasn't the reason he was mentally ill due to his father abuse i don't know why did they call her a slut , damaged she didn't have sex with alot of men i mean jonah you had slept with alot of girls you put a 14 years old girl pregnant and you had a history of drugs addiction , Tiny while i love you you shouldn't have called her easy you have slept with girls too and you wanted to sleep with your GF despite her beliefs you were in a gang and you Zig you are actually worse you nearly raped your GF cause her ex to kill himself and cheated on her and miles i love you you know but don't judge her you took drugs and cheated on your BF , yes Esme isn't evil she has a mental disease and yes sometimes mental diseases can be terrible i have seen this mental illnesses such as BPD , bipolar disorder , Sziphronia can let you do terrible things like hurting people , she wasn't manipulative because she is evil she was like that because she is afraid that people will leave her like her mom she is complex and since she is held back i wish they treat her well speaking as a poc woman who is a student of psychology please don't call her crazy or easy or a slut she wasn't doing it on purpose she was doing it because she had a mental illness and this representation is very normal why they find it nromal for hunetr to bully maya and said it's normal because he is mentally ill and her if she does something bad you judge her she still hadn't recovered from her mom suicide she cleary had PStd is this because she is a woc i wish the writers will make her like Bianca , Holly J , Paige , Zoe , Spineer , jay who started like villlians like they said but they redemed their selves